Super Smash Bros Dimensions
by Garth Kaiser
Summary: When an evil conspiracy arises, it's up to our favorite heroes to save the day! There WILL be inside jokes and fourth wall breakage, read at own risk and keep a Smash Ball nearby... You will need it! Actually, it's a multicrossover.
1. Story Teaser

**Well, i began a new story. This one takes place IMMEDIATELY before Odyssey, making it a prequel. Enjoy the teaser while i work on the story!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot.**

* * *

The scene shows a mansion up on a hill. There is a flag on the roof, a flag with a circle cut by two lines, one vertical and one horizontal.

The camera zooms in to a blonde man knocking at the door. He is greeted by a red clothed man with mustaches and a round nose. His cap sports a M.

_"Welcome in-a!"_

Next, the scene shows the man and a woman with a long green ponytail chatting, and another blonde fighter coming in.

_"Long time no see..."_

Then, red flames burn the screen...

We see our man fighting with a cloaked foe. He jumps back, but is interrupted by a blue haired swordsman, that slashes him multiple times. The two foes nod at eachother and charge our man.

However, he holds a sphere. He shatters it, and the scene goes white...

_"THIS is my Final Break!"_

When the light dissipates, a Dragoness is seen at the side of our man. She twirls her lance and they jump. However, as they are coming down, a beam of light swats them all away, and a bluish, bipedal canine lands on the scene.

_"Concentrate!"_

Then, a scene of friendly joking ensues between the Dragoness, the man, a Mercenary and three Lords. They raise their fists at the sky.

_"We'll win! For sure!"_

But the scene shatters...

Next, we see the red clothed man at the side of a green version of him, standing in front of a gigantic crab with a cannon on his back. A tank enters the scene, being driven by a man in sunglasses.

_"Let's-a go!"_

_"This will be fun!"_

The two jump on it and begin to punch and kick, and the screen goes to the sky. Then it descends, showing a crystal arena, high in the sky.

The other blonde man, a black winged angel and five (FIVE) girls are in battle formation, staring at a black-skinned man with a pair of angel wings and a pair of skeletal wings, holding a jagged trident.

_"This is the will of the gods!"_

The boy holds his blade up high, and the girls take out a greatblade, a staff, a scythe, a bow and a rapier. They all charge and the screen explodes.

A black haired youth holds a sword horizontally. He runs a hand over the blade, and it begins to shine. A blonde girl with a ponytail appears before him. She is dressed as a bride.

_"I need you close, my bride. Lend me thy power! Engage: White Fire!"_

They fade away and are replaced by the man and the Dragoness, staring at each other. Then they turn around, where a silver haired man with a VERY big katana and a single black wing is grinning evily. A green haired girl is seen at his side. She shouts at the sky and transforms, becoming a beast with pink fur and violet aura.

_"WITNESS THE POWER OF CHAOS!"_

_"Control it! You can! COME ON!"_

A man clad in silver armor is seen holding a greatsword before a three headed dragon. A missile explodes on each of his three mugs and makes him roar, as we see another man lighting a cigarette, a boy in blue armor holding his arm cannon and a woman in an orange suit taking out her helmet.

_"Heh. Take this!"_

_"Eat lead bitch!"_

Lastly, our man is on a sofa with the angel, a Lord, the youth and the girl playing a Fire Emblem-ish game where he is basically owning a foe (Triple 0's in the enemy's part of the battle screen).

_"Seriously, man? They made this on MY story?"_

_"Yeah, and as you can see you're ungodly broken."_

_"Well, is Masamune or not my blade? I ought to be AT LEAST broken."_

Super Smash Bros Dimensions...

Soon on Fan Fiction.

* * *

**Bonus points if you can tell the games mentioned in the teaser!**


	2. Chapter I, Book I

**My second story begins! Note: Lazuria and the others will NOT show up. This story is based off SSB4, and as such will have its cast AS WELL having the cast of Melee and Brawl.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything only the plot.**

* * *

-Book I: Newcomer's Life-

-Chapter I-

-Welcome in, Mark!-

"Heh. This oughta be fun."

The blonde Strategist read the letter again.

_**-Mark Caelum Thaer-**_

"Well... Not even a second will pass here, but we will not age... I will train beyond my wildest dreams... Why not?"

"It sounds like fun, yeah..." said a blue haired Dragoness, smiling.

_**-Caela Fiora-**_

"How we're going to go there?"

Mark read again. "Well, we must say 'I wanna go'."

She grabbed his hand. "I wanna go!"

Mark smiled. "I wanna go!"

Then, they were zapped away to a different universe...

-Smash Mansion-

"Ohhh... Another-a nice day..."

A red clothed man was relaxing in the garden, looking at the sky.

_**-Mario Mario-**_

"A nice day to Brawl-a..."

Suddently, two shooting stars were seen. "Shooting-a stars? Twinkle-a?" asked the man. However, they weren't small stars, as he discovered when a Dragoness landed on his face with her chest.

"Ohhh... It didn't say that though... Ohhh my head..." said the Strategist, looking at the surroundings.

"Mmmmmf!" said the other, under the Dragoness. She got up and removed the dust from her tunic. "Sorry for that." said, blushing a bit.

"Where are we?" said Mark.

"In the Smash Bros. Mansion-a! The place where you can attain-a eternal glory and prestige! I'm Mario Mario! Pleased to meet-a you!" replied the Plumber.

"Well, we're Mark Caelum Thaer and Fiora Caela. We just got here." said Mark. "Where's the training ground?"

"Whoa wait-a! Not so fast! Newcomers aren't-a allowed-a to use the grounds-a! You must be a Regular to do it-a! Don't worry, it will last-a a month or two. Let-a me give you a rundown-a of the house!" said Mario, overly excited.

"Well, let's go..." said Fiora.

Entering the mansion, Mario showed them the main hall, where they met a blonde Swordsman and Princess.

_**-Link Faron and Zelda Hyrule-**_

"Who are them?" said she.

"Newcomers!" said Mark. "Mark and Fiora."

"We're Link and Zelda." said the Princess.

"Why, hello Zelda!" said Fiora to the swordsman, making him angry.

"SKRAAAA! HYAAA! AAAAH!" he shouted, punching the wall.

Mark tilted his head. "The heck?"

"No, i'm Zelda... Many mistake our names, and this makes him go... Crazy." said Zelda. "Let me calm him, Mario. Go show them the mansion."

After that, they went to the hall where their rooms were, since it was evening. Among others, they saw an angel, a hot-headed woman that loved to fight, and the brother of Mario.

"A symbol of a Dragon... Dragon... Dragon... Here it is!" said Mark, finding his room. "A book too..."

"A lance... Lance... Lance... Here we go!" said Fiora, finding hers. "A sword too... Does that mean other people are here as well?"

"I believe so." said Mark. "Well, nighty-night... Fiora." whispered at her, kissing her on the forehead.

"Night, love..." replied her, entering her room.

"Well, it's dark..." said Mark, entering his. "Igneos." said, snapping his fingers and completely ignoring the switch. A small flame materialized in his hand, lighting the room.

He saw a bed with a Draconic symbol on the covers. "Well it's mine."

"Anyone here?" said a voice. Mark turned around and saw a redheaded, cloaked man at the door.

_**-Robin Nokturn Reath-**_

"Who are you?" said Mark.

"Robin Reath." said him. "You..."

"Mark Thaer. Pleased to meet you." They shook hands.

"I'm going to be the best in here, Ryu. Watch your back!" said Mark.

"Vell, my Kaiser, ve'll be going to fight every day to vin!" said the other in a funny accent.

"Kaiser? I like the sound of it!" said Mark. "Ryu is only a nickname, by the way. I just thought that Robin is too... Ambiguous, to say the least."

"Yeah, i think that too. Kaiser and Ryu. Heh. Sounds like the beginning of a powerful team, eh?"

"Count on it, Ryu."

-Fiora's Room-

"Oh, i can't believe it!"

Fiora was giggling non-stop. "Really? He really spent five thousand Coins only for that spell?"

"He loves his spells... I'll never understand that." said the other, a blue haired woman.

_**-Lumina-**_

"He used to fight with a magic blade, you know. Spells and blades don't usually cope well but he managed to imbue Dark Magic in his sword."

"Well, Lumina... Mark manages to slash so fast he seems immobile. I think Robin doesn't stand a chance."

Lumina giggled. "Really? He hates losing. He, in fact, never lost."

"Well..." said Fiora, yawning. "Night..."

Lumina turned the light off. "Night..."

-The next day-

Mark got up and, as usual, put on his tunic, pants, cloak and boots. He tied his katana, the Masamune, at his side. He unsheathed it and did a few moves.

Then he put it back in its sheath. "Damn it, Ryu... Tacticians aren't supposed to sleep this late. Strategists maybe..."

Robin turned in his sleep. "Well i'm going."

Mark exited the room, and in the hall found Link. "Hey Link. How's life?"

He shrugged and mimicked eating a sandwich. "You don't talk much, do you?" asked Mark.

"Hey Mark!" said Fiora. "Going to eat something?"

Mark turned around. He hugged her, and kissed her, making her blush.

"Good morning Fiora." whispered.

She looked away, still blushing.

"Hey latin lover! Going to train?" said Robin. He was wearing a black chestguard and shoulderplates with blood red boots, and had his hood on.

"Yeah, Mario told me yesterday of this... Brawl thing. Apparently us Newcomers are supposed to Brawl today to see our level."

"Brawl?" asked Fiora. Link shrugged and punched the air. "Ah... Thanks Link."

Mario ran up to them. "Guys! Your Brawl starts-a in 10 minutes! Better get prepared-a!"

Mark dropped his jaw. "But i need to eat!"

"No time to eat, let's fight!" said Fiora, dragging Mark along.

-At the preparations' room-

"The arena will-a be the Final Destination-a. One life. No items. No bites-a. Only Brawling and Final Smashes-a." said Mario.

"Final Smashes?" asked a boy clad in blue futuristic armor.

_**-Mega Man-**_

"Yes, Mega Man-a. A Final Smash is your most-a powerful move. It can make you win-a instantly. You use a Final Smash by shattering-a a Smash Ball."

"Then i will use my Dark Destiny." said Robin. "I hope i won't hurt you too much."

"Heh. Better get ready for mine." replied Mark, clutching his medallion.

"Well..." said Mario, reading a paper. "The newcomers will-a brawl in couples. When i say your name, step-a on the platforms."

He put on a pair of reading glasses.

"Fiora and Lumina."

They both gasped. "Heh, this will be fun." said Lumina.

"Let's go." said Fiora.

"Be careful, my love." said Mark.

"Don't worry, nobody dies in the arena! We have special techs to prevent that." said Mario.

Through a screen, they saw the two being zapped to an arena, devoid of features. They seemed a bit embarrassed, and when Mario said "GO!" they took out their weapons.

"Do your best!" said Lumina, holding her sword horizontally.

"Try to beat this!" said Fiora, spinning her lance and standing on one foot.

They stared at eachother for a second and then Lumina lunged at Fiora, who jumped out of the way and landed on the blade of her sword!

-Smashers'room-

"HEAAAAAAAH!" shouted Link, stomping.

"He's reminiscing of his time with Dark Link... Pay no heed to him." said Zelda to the others.

"He's better not touch me!" said a turtle with a spiky shell, eating pop-corns.

"HEY! THOSE ARE MINE!" shouted a fat penguin, beginning to brawl with the turtle over the food.

_**-Bowser and King Dedede-**_

An anthropomorphic fox sighed and blasted them away.

-_**Fox Mc. Cloud-**_

"Thanks Fox. Now, let's see how well my descendant does..." said a blue haired Lord.

_**-Marth Lowell-**_

-Meanwhile, on the stage...-

"Is this all you can do?"

Fiora fell on one knee. "No... I'm not out of strength yet."

She saw a white ball falling on Lumina's head. "Ouch! What's it?" said her, tossing it on the ground. Upon shattering it, a white light engulfed her. "What is this? I... Feel powerful..."

-Newcomers'room-

"That is a Smash ball-a." said Mario. "We're about to see Lumina's Final-a Smash."

"Fiora..." whispered Mark.

Lumina held her blade up. "You'll fall!" shouted, and lunged at Fiora.

"CRITICAL HIT!" said upon hitting her (Mark closed his eyes). But she didn't impale her, she instead shoved Fiora off the arena, as her sword was dull as a stick.

"Fiora!" said Mark.

"Don't worry! She is fine-a!" replied Mario.

Suddently, they saw Fiora jumping high in the air and bringing her lance down on Lumina. "Am i a Dragoness or not?" said as she parried, resuming the fight.

After a chain of perfect parry-and-slash moves, Fiora grabbed Lumina, hung on to her pinning her feet to the other's chest and threw her to the sky using a reversed Dragoon Jump. Then, as she was about to jump to reach Lumina, she saw a ball near her feet. "Nice..." Letting Lumina fall to the ground, Fiora picked it up and sized it. "So this is a Smash Ball?"

She shattered it, and she began to shine.

As her lance became a trident, she seemed enveloped in pure liquid light, that took the form of an armor cut out from Adamantite crystals. She also gained winged boots and helmet.

-Smashers'room-

"So this is her Final Smash?"

The Smashers were all nervously watching the scene, a young angel being the most excited of them all. "She seems dressed like a Centurion..."

_**-Pit-**_

A beefy Mercenary smirked. "So our boy is growing up, eh?" said. "Well, she IS sexy..."

_**-Ike Greil-**_

-SMAAASH!-

Ike is seen in the ground headfirst, a green haired lady over him. "Excuse me." she said.

_**-Palutena-**_

Meanwhile, Fiora was smashing Lumina like no tomorrow. She threw her up like before, and jumped to reach her. "It shall be engraved upon your soul!" yelled, finally KO'ing Lumina.

"GAME!" yelled Mario. "The winner is Fiora!"

She twirled her lance, slammed it in the ground and swept her hair back from her face. "Not bad if i do say so myself." said, smirking.

The two women were zapped back in the room, where Mark hugged Fiora and Robin went to help Lumina. "All OK?"

"Yeah... I'll be OK. Just don't tell Khrom..."

"Next, Robin and Mark."

"Ready Kaiser?" said Robin, grinning.

"Ready Ryu." replied Mark, grabbing his katana.

They stepped on the strange platforms, and were zapped away to two other platforms next to the arena.

"When i say 'Go', try to enter with a cool look this time." said Mario.

"GO!"

Robin jumped on the stage, threw off his cloak, unsheathed his greatblade while spinning around. "Ready or not, here i come!"

Mark just jumped there. He put a hand on the Masamune. "Don't bore me." said, assuming battle stance.

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

* * *

_"HERE WE GOOOOOOOOO!"_

_"RUAH UAH UAH UAH UAH UAH UAH UAH!"_

_"Enough. Meet your demise."_

* * *

-End of chapter-

* * *

**Bonus points if you spot the evildoer whom this laugh belongs!**


	3. Chapter II, Book I

**Another chap! Whoa, i'm really working fast, considering how lazy i am. Well, my internet IS lousy, so my laziness copes well with it.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: As i said in Odyssey, i'll type this one time only. I don't own anything.**

* * *

-Book I: Newcomer's Life-

-Chapter II-

-Of heroes and villains-

Mark instantly slashed at Robin, so fast it seemed still.

The other didn't expect that and was launched backwards, but he flipped in midair and pointed his sword. "Arcfire!" said, and a beam of flames shot at Mark. He sidestepped and jumped for Robin, aiming to slash.

However, he parried with inhuman speed. "Try to get past my defenses, and i'll repute you good. Slash me, and i'll kill you." taunted, sweeping his hairs back. After that, Robin kicked Mark and made him trip but he disappeared and reappeared behind him.

Mark grabbed Robin, and punched him in the ribcage multiple times, before launching him in the air and kicking him away.

But, while flying, Robin happened to hit a Smash Ball with his head...

Landing on his two feet, he sheathed his sword, darkness appearing in his hands. "Heed my voice, you who eat worlds..." whispered.

He pointed his hand at Mark. "Paralyze!"

-Newcomers'room-

"Mark! He's gonna use Dark Destiny! Dodge!"

Mario grabbed Lumina in the shoulders. "He can't-a hear you."

Fiora looked at the screen with apprehension. "Please don't lose..."

-Smashers'room-

"He seems to use Hyper-Level Magic." said Zelda.

"Hyper what?" asked a blonde woman in a blue suit.

_**-Samus Aran-**_

"Hyper-Level Magic. It's a powerful version of a spell. Flare is Fire, Storm is Thunder, and Freeze is Ice. Ragnarok is non-elemental, Aircalibur is Wind, and Angel is Light." explained Ike. "So what? Soren taught me that."

"Whatever it is, it's gonna BOOM!" said a blue hedgehog.

_**-Sonic-**_

"But _what_ element he's going to use?" asked Marth.

-Final Destination-

"Heed my power, you who drag everything down in darkness..."

Mark struggled. But he couldn't move. _Damn, i'm busted._

Robin pointed his hand. "HEED ME, DARKNESS! DARK DESTINY!"

A swirling column of darkness engulfed Mark. He was hit by _something_ multiple times, and he was then launched in the air. He held something shiny in his hand though... Just as he was about to be skewered by Robin, he backflipped, but was again got by the darkness. A hand materialized, and grabbed him. Another punched him repeatedly as Robin approached.

"Be gone." said the Tactician. He brought his sword down on Mark and crashed him on the floor.

Hearding the sound of glass shattering, his blood froze.

However, Mark laid on the floor, motionless. Robin looked away, his face hidden by his fluttering hairs. "Fall to the darkness..."

He walked away, to be zapped back, but he stopped.

"I'm still... Not finished yet..." muttered Mark, his medallion shining.

-Newcomers'room-

"Yeah! Mark, go!"

Fiora was jumping like a cheerleader. "Gimme a M! An A! A R! A K! GO MARK!"

"Paku?" asked a yellow ball with eyes, arms, legs and a big mouth.

_**-Pac Man-**_

"She's cheering her boyfriend up." said a blonde lady with a green dress.

_**-Rosalina-**_

-Smashers'room-

"Use your Final Smash, Mark!" said a blonde Princess with a pink dress.

_**-Peach-**_

Marth shivered. "I know what he's gonna do! He's a Manakete!"

_A Manakete? _asked a bluish jackal-like Pokemon.

_**-Lucario-**_

"A Half-Dragon. He's going to transform." suddently said an Assistant that was recently promoted to Smasher. He had short blonde hairs, and blue eyes. He didn't speak that much, so this was enough to make the other flinch in surprise, hearing his voice.

_**-Isaac-**_

"And it's gonna HURT."

-FD-

Mark let loose a howl of rage as he grabbed his medallion and began to shine brightly. His body appeared as a black silhouette inside the blinding light. He grew wings, then claws in hands and feet, and then he began to increase in size. When he was four times bigger than a human the light receded, showing a full grown Wind Dragon.

**"HERE WE GOOOOOOOOO!" **roared, and began to smash Robin left and right.

After a while, Robin began to counter, and eventually got past Mark's claws, slashing him and initiating a combo that left Mark on the ground.

By kicking him, Robin put the last straw. Mark roared in rage, grabbing Robin and throwing him away. Then, he began to shine again. This time, he morphed to a bigger, black snake-like Dragon, with even more majestic red wings, a golden mane and longer claws.

Robin focused his gaze. "Fine."

He shattered his own medallion, and threw his head back. His hairs seemed to grow longer, and he gained claws as well. His irises became red and more like a reptile's.

**"THIS ENDS NOW! MEGA FLARE!" **boomed Mark, firing a beam.

"This ends now. Dragonsbane!" said Robin, slashing at Mark.

A flash of light engulfed the entire Final Destination, and when it receded, Robin was seen kneeling on an immobile Mark, hanging to his sword.

Robin slowly stood up, much to Fiora's despair. He slammed his sword in the ground and crossed arms. "It's when you're forced to play your trump card... That the battle is already lost." said.

-Smashers'room-

"What-a was IT?" said a green version of Mario.

_**-Luigi Mario-**_

"It seemed like... A... I... Don't know..." whispered Zelda.

Link just gulped, showing fear for the first time in ages.

"A Shadow Dragon... Interesting..." said Marth, caressing Falkhion.

"He has _that _much power!" replied Ike.

"He's perhaps stronger than _me!"_ said a man in a blue jumpsuit with yellow boots and gloves.

_**-Captain Falcon-**_

-Newcomers'room-

"It was his Limit Break-a."

"Paku?" asked Pac Man.

"And it can be that powerful?" translated Rosalina.

Mario nodded. "Even more powerful-a than a Final-a Smash. You see, when-a you're on the brink of losing-a you generate that spark-a that ignites the latent-a power within-a you. That power is the Limit Break-a. However, it's said-a that there are limits even harder-a to break... Namely the Final Limit."

A sudden silence fell on the room, as Mario said something blasphemous. "A Final Limit is your spirit-a fully awakened. The physical-a manifestation of your very essence."

"As if i use my Firestone?" said a young, redheaded swordsman.

_**-Roy-**_

"Yes, as if you use your-WHAT?" said Mario. "Roy! You've returned-a!"

"Roy? Where i heard that...?" asked Fiora to herself. Then Robin and Mark were zapped back in, the former irradiating arrogance, the latter seething with anger. Fiora went to comfort him. "Oh, come on. You just lost."

"I'm great, i know that." said Robin.

"Shut up, pansy. You've got lucky." spat Mark.

"Ok, next..." said Mario.

"YOU shut up, weakling. I'm a Slayer, you a Dragon. What else you can say about your loss?"

"YOU shut up, damn it. If that Mega Flare were to connect..."

"IF that were to connect..."

"SHUT THE HELL UP, BOTH OF YOU!" shouted Roy. "Mario is trying to make the newbies Brawl."

"Yes, let's go elsewhere." said Fiora. "We ought to acquaint, Roy."

"Yes, whatever..." murmured Mark.

After reaching the main hall, Fiora slapped Roy. "I don't want you to swear, youngster. Not at that age."

Roy sighed. "I'm already twenty-six, damn it!"

Fiora's jaw dropped open. "WHAT?!"

Mark smirked. "Oh, i get it. A Manakete, right?"

"Yes. Name's Roy." said him. "Let me say this: You, milady, are really cute. You resemble even the beautifulness of the daughter of Marquess Ostia herself. Really, you give me that impression."

"Well, he's from Lycia too. Too bad, i'm-Wait, what?" said Fiora. "Did you hear of the War of the Darkness?" asked.

"He probably did, Eli and Nini made sure to make that fact immortal." answered Mark, taking off his hood. "Man, it's hot."

"Wha?" gasped Roy. "You look EXACTLY like Mom!"

"What?" said Mark. "But... Oh, $&/*. Fiora, he hails from the future."

"Hey, now that you're pointing at it... Marquess Ostia 's wife is MY sister... And if Mark has only ONE sister... Well, honored to meet you Roy Pherae." said Fiora, bowing respectfully. He waved his hand "Here we are all equal. We don't give meaning to things such as titles here."

"Well, how does Nini fares in the future? How's the land? Eli? Is he well?" asked Mark, showing him his Windstone and Ninian's Icestone.

"Well, you see..." Roy darkened. "It was all destroyed. Gone in an instant."

Fiora gasped. "Everyone...?"

"Ostia was reduced to ashes, Ilia and Sacae as well." said Roy. "I didn't say this to Lyn either, but..."

"Lyn? Is she here?" asked Mark suddently. "I was her Strategist, you know. For a short time, but..."

Roy was left stoned. "WHAT? This makes you Mark the Strategist!"

"Yeah, and a Manakete too."

"Just wait. When i tell everyone i'm kin with the legendary Mark... Ohhh, i can't wait to BRAG about it!" said the Lord, overly excited. "GUYS! GUESS WHAT!" shouted, running in the mansion.

"Kids..." said Fiora, daydreaming. "Speaking of which... How we're going to name our first child?"

Mark fell back anime style. Then he got up. "I don't know... But we ought to ask Roy if there is a child of ours in his story."

-Garden-

"Yoshi!"

"Good, keep it up."

A green dinosaur was running around the garden, chasing a tall, dark skinned man with an epic beard, wearing black. "I'll be faster than ever!"

_**-Yoshi and Ganondork-**_

"HEY!" shouted him, looking at the words. "I'm not blind, Garth!"

And so? What are you gonna do?

GanondorF reached offscreen and took Garth and his computer in, slapped him a few times, edited the Ganondork and threw him back. All of this while running. Because I'm the best, not Garth!

_**-Ganondorf the Great King of Evil And Badasses and his faithful Yoshi-**_

Now, we're just joking right?

"SHUT UP!" shouted Ganondorf, throwing an electric blast at Garth.

-?-

"We're ready." said a silver haired man. "They're all here."

"This will be fun, fun!" said the other, entirely hidden in the shadows. "Come! My companions of... Bad things."

"We came." said a cloaked man, followed by four identical ones.

"You'd better leave the armaments to me!" said a man in his forties, wearing an uniform that resembled the Nazi's.

"Heh. I'll take charge of the portals." said a black-skinned man, wearing a turban and white robes.

"And i" said a man with hazel hairs and a mask that covered half of its face "Will take care of those blasted hands.".

"Pleased to meet you, comrades..." hissed the silver haired man. "This is our final weapon, the very one that WILL ensure our victory."

A girl, wearing red, came in the room. She had green hairs, and violet eyes that stared in the nothingness. She wore a tiara.

"My, my. This isn't a weapon, rather a creation. My masterpiece!" said the one hidden in the shadows.

"A girl? Our companions tried to use a girl for their plan... And look at how they're faring. Dead." said the cloaked one. His followers nodded.

"Heh. Definitely beautiful." said the one with the mask.

"And how she's going to help the plan?" asked the Nazi.

"Go, my marionette!" said the one in the shadows. "Let's show those Smashers how we do things! Don't hold back!"

The girl nodded and pointed her hand. "Banish."

A Portal opened in front of her, and she entered it.

"You're going to see how i earned my nickname! The God of Magic!" said the same one from before, stepping in the light. He was wearing a green, red and yellow robe, and had so much make-up that he resembled a clown. However, he also had a crazed evil look in his eyes. "And together, we'll rule the Universe! RUAH UAH UAH UAH UAH UAH UAH UAH!" laughed, soon joined by the others.

"But let's go on and acquaint." said the masked man, finishing his evil laugh. "My name is..." Unfortunately, his voice was covered by a thunder.

"Then, i'm next." said the one with the turban. "My name's..." But his voice was again covered by a thunder.

"They're Uther, Arthur, Azkalon, Morgan and i'm Lokes." said the cloaked one. "Unfortunately our brothers, Hec..." Thunder. "...And Nes..." Thunder. "...were killed."

"Well, i escaped Death seven times already! All the world fears me! I'm General Morden!" said the Nazi.

"I'm the last, it seems. I and..." Thunder. "...here, are feared as the worst banes of our worlds. And you will tremble hearing our names."

Eight eerie notes played, as someone put on a theme music. The silver haired man stepped in the light as well, revealing a single black wing.

"My name is..." Thunder. "And i'll never stop. _Until the world is mine._"

-Smash Mansion, Garden-

Ganondorf stopped, panting. "Good Yoshi." said, giving him an apple.

"Yeah, i feel better! Link is gonna go down next Brawl!" added, flexing his muscles. Hearing a Portal opening, he turned in that direction.

He saw a green haired girl, that was staring at the mansion. "Hey, are you a newcomer?" asked. "I'm Ganondorf. Your name?"

She looked up at him. "Are you a Smasher?" asked, her eyes completely blank.

"Well, all of us are." said Ganondorf. "Come, i'll show you the way."

She pointed her hand. "I'll show you death."

"Eh?"

Ganondorf punched a hole through the wall, ending his flight on the Smashers.

"Hey! All OK?" asked Zelda.

Link slapped him a few times to wake him up.

The girl entered the hole. "I must kill you all." said blankly, charging up a spell. "FIRAGA!" shouted, launching a huge fireball.

"DIN'S FIRE!" shouted Zelda, cancelling both their spells. "Bring it on!"

Link grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back. He took out his sword and shield and charged at the girl.

She parried with a giant sword that she summoned from nowhere, and blasted him back as well. However, Ike stepped in and began a furious duel with her. He put all his strength in a vertical smash, that she dodged easily. She grabbed him and threw him across the room. "You can't defeat me." said.

Marth engaged her, only to be blasted away as well. "Is this all that you can do?" asked, her eyes still blank. Suddently, they flared up.

Mark and the newcomers entered the room. "Guys! We're here!" said Robin, unsheathing his blade. He jumped the girl, but she launched a lightning bolt that made Robin cringe. He collapsed.

"Just what the F-beep-K ARE YOU?" shouted Bowser, enraging. He spat his fire breath, maintaining it for an entire minute. When he stopped, the girl still stood there. "What was that?" asked, her clothes half burned.

Suddently, she caught black fire. "Enough. Meet your demise."

Fox gritted his teeth. "Brace, she's powering up!"

"We all saw that!" said Roy, grabbing his Firestone. "Ready yourselves, everyone! This ain't a normal enemy!"

The black fire receded. The girl wasn't herself anymore, she transformed.

Her clothes laid on the ground, burned to ashes. She now grew claws on her hands and feet, had a violet mane down her back, and had pink fur and a violent look in her eyes. "Die. FIRAJA!" said, launching a fireball even bigger than before.

Lucario quickly stepped in, blocking it with an Aura Sphere. _I don't know what are you, but i won't hold back. _said, using his Metal Claw move.

The girl eveded it, and tore through his metal skin easily with her claws.

Lucario roared in pain, and blasted her with a point-blank Force Palm.

She backflipped and charged energy in her hands. "Be gone, once and for all." She spun on herself and flailed her arms. "Riot Blade!" said, launching countless crescent-shaped energy blades at Lucario.

"Nog thak fazt!" said a giant hand, flying in to block the blades.

"Crazy Hand-a!" said Mario. "You're here!"

"I defeak ya!" said it, firing a rapid-fire stream of bullets, all easily evaded.

"You..." hissed the girl, looking at Crazy Hand. She bolted forward at lightspeed and tore through him, leaving a hole in its palm. She licked its blood as Crazy Hand collapsed, leaving all the Smashers silent. "And now..." said calmly, raising her hands. "ULTI-Gah!"

She looked with surprise at the blade that was sporting from her chest.

"And now you die!" said calmly Mark, an angry look in his face.

She gasped, coughing up blood. She kicked Mark back, almost tearing his leg apart (Mark roared in pain). She knelt. "It can't be..." said.

Her claws disappeared, her mane returned to green color and began to recede, along with her fur. She collapsed, finally defeated.

"Crazy!" shouted Peach as she was watching over it. "You OK?"

"Whap vaz it?" asked it, slowly rising up.

"Don't move..." said Zelda, splashing it with a red potion. Seeing it healing, she went to take care of the others.

"Mark..." whispered Fiora, taking a look at his leg. "All OK?"

"Gnnn... Go fetch a Cleric, quickly..." said him. "If nothing is done, i'll die from blood loss. Quickly!"

In that moment, Zelda poured a Red potion on his leg, that started to slowly heal. "That will do too." said, giving Zelda a thumbs up.

"What happened?" asked Rosalina, checking on Ganondorf. "She seemed to know powerful magic."

"Damn, look at me defeated like that." said Ike. "I'm a loser."

"You aren't. Come on, stand up." said Isaac, helping him. "All OK guys?"

"Yes, we're..." started to say Marth, when he was impaled by an ice spike.

"I won't... Let you escape... Never..." said the girl, struggling to stand up.

"Fine... I'll kill you." said Robin, walking to her. She raised her hand, but he grabbed it and broke her wrist. He kicked her away, and raised his blade. "Any last words?"

"Banish..." said her, but she collapsed again.

"Don't-a kill her, Master-a will take care of-a that!" said Mario.

"We're in serious trouble this time, guys." said Roy, worried.

"Bag, bag trofble. No gawd, i infhonm Mazta." said Crazy Hand, flying away erratically.

"Just _what _was her?" said Lumina, looking at the site where the battle took place.

* * *

_"Such power..."_

_"PHOENIX INFERNO!"_

_"You aren't a God, I am."_

_"Nice to meet you!"_

_"Will the others accept me? After what i've done?"_

_"You're not alone."_

* * *

-End of Chapter-

**I don't watch many anime, so cope with the fact that Luffy or Naruto will NOT show up. And don't kill me for stealing the concept from Game2002's story. I just enjoyed that story so much i had to write one too.**

**It's no more than a tribute; he really did wrote a masterpiece.**

**And, well, The Unknowing Herald too. Can't forget HIS story.**

**That's all folks, Garth out.**


	4. Chapter III, Book I

**Garth here. I was busy, sorry. And i had internet issues. Enough ranting, have the chap!**

* * *

-Book I: Newcomer's Life-

-Chapter III-

-Mark's new friend-

-Far, far away, beyond the stars...-

"Gotcha!"

The boy parried the rapier and swiftly retaliated, knocking it off the girl's hand. "Three to two. I win."

"I swear i was going to win." said her, sweeping her green hairs back.

"What, didn't you go easy on her?" said a winged girl with a scythe bigger than herself that was watching. "I swear you did."

"Shut up, Serene." said the boy. "She's getting stronger very quickly."

"Yeah, and i'm a Sprite..." murmured her.

"Hey! It's lunchtime!" said a red headed woman, wearing a witch's hat and carrying a staff. "We ought to get back."

"Yeah! I'm hungry!" said cheerfully a young girl with two pigtails.

"Now, now..." said the green headed one. "I prepared some sandwiches."

"Yay! Fia's are the best!" said Serene. "Aren't they, Lina?"

"Surely they are." said the witch instead. Lina was too busy eating to answer.

"Chew it, Lina!" said Fia, as she choked. "Ein, help her!"

"Right-o!" said him, giving a hit on Lina's back.

After lunch, they resumed training, but...

"Help! A man is attacking the village!"

The villager ran to them. "He's asking for 'The chosen warrior' or something. Help out!"

"Don't worry, we're here!" said Ein, running for the village.

"WHERE IS HE?"

The silver haired man slashed, cutting two trees in front of him. "I WANT HIM! BRING HIM HERE!"

He saw an arrow heading for him, and slashed it in two. He raised his head. "Here you are..." said, grinning evily.

"I won't let you kill the villagers!" said Ein, summoning his Diviner. "You have to pass on us first!"

**BGM: Accursed Battle (Riviera)**

"Fine..." hissed the man. He disappeared and reappeared behind Ein, who spun and parried with great speed. "No tricks like that, i'm afraid." taunted.

He jumped back as a giant fireball blasted the man, making him scream.

"Good riddance, Cierra." said Ein, taking battle stance.

"Nothing to it." said her, putting back her book.

"Time to finish this!" shouted the other, aiming at Fia. The two engaged a parry-and-slash duel, when Serene launched an ice blast that hit him head-on, forcing him to back off.

"Give it up!" taunted Serene. "You can't win!"

"...Let's do it, Ein." said Fia.

"That?" asked him.

"That." replied her, grabbing his hand. "Back off!" said at the others.

"Breath of life, show us the way and give us the light..." said Ein.

"The same that is in our hearts, the light of Heaven!" chanted Fia.

"GENESIS RAY!" they shouted, pointing their hands. A series of circles appeared before them, and moved above the man. He smirked. "Good..."

A blast of light burst out from within the circles, and hit the man dead on.

When it stopped, Ein and Fia fell on their knees, but the man was still there and unfazed!

"Such power..." muttered Ein.

"It didn't work?!" stuttered Fia, struggling to get up.

"Heh. Not even Ultimate-level Magic can kill me... I'm Sephiroth, the Ultimate SOLDIER. I don't feel pain... I don't feel remorse."

He opened his wing. "And now..."

He grabbed the Masamune with both hands. "You will die."

Seemingly disappearing, he initiated a perfect combo that slashed across all of the five warriors, launching them in the air. He then performed another star-shaped combo, and dived through them. Letting them fall to the ground, he prepared for his most infamous move.

"Octaslash!" said, lunging at Ein...

Only to be blocked. By a giant hand, that smashed him in the ground.

"YOU!" shouted at the top of his lungs.

The hand curled to a fist and tried to KO him, but he parried with a shockwave, and lashed out, leaving a cut on the hand's side.

This totally enraged it, causing it to grab Sephiroth by the neck and crash him through the ground. He jabbed out and got the center of the palm.

The hand then hit him so fiercely that he broke nearly every bone in his body, and began to crash him left and right, until he moved no more.

Then, it turned to the unconscious heroes. He gently lifted up Fia from them, and flew away.

-?-

"RAAAAAAAAAAGH! THAT ACCURSED HAND!" roared Sephiroth, entering through a Portal.

He was carrying Ein and the three girls. "HE TOOK AWAY HER!"

"But you got them. Don't you feel good just for that?" asked the masked one, looking at them. "Heh. The witch resembles a bit Jenna..."

"SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" shouted the other, throwing them on the floor. "I hope they suffice," Thunder.

"They will. Now, what was the other world?" said the clown. "Ah yeah. That." said, pointing at a portal. "Who volunteers?"

"I will go." said the masked man. "I ought to show off my Psynergy."

"No," Thunder. "I need you to heal him." said the clown, pointing at Sephiroth. "Sephiroth lost, but dealt a heck of damage. _She_ lost just because _she_ was alone... But now _she_ will no more be..."

"Oh, now i get your plan..." said Morden. "Can i go?"

"I will be honored." said the one with the turban, stepping on the Portal.

"No... It's about time i show up..." said the clown.

-Far, far away...-

"Gah! I don't like studying magic... Especially when i can Unite and instantly learn it."

The redhead gave him a smirk. "At least you don't get the night patrol."

He groaned. "Yes, but i have to go through a whole day of focusing before i can even cast a freaking _fireball!_ I mean, we got people who can smash through an entire battallion with a gesture! I don't think i'll ever be better than an average Runic Mage..."

"When you don't Unite."

"Shut up. Uniting totally throws my mind astray. I have to think like the one i'm Uniting with... And heck, i don't like Uniting with Pop, no sir."

The redhead chuckled. "I think that recently you like to Unite with only one girl... And not with your mind."

"Shut up."

"Oh now we're getting wussy? I know of one little bird that said..."

"Shut up!"

"Ok, now i have the confirmation..."

"SHUT UUUUUUUUP!" yelled a pink haired girl, smashing him in the head.

"Damn Rasche, you just don't know to shut up!" said the other.

"But it's so darn fun to tease you!" protested him.

"Yeah, but... This doesn't change the fact that i can blast you away." said the girl, making Rasche flee. "Took care of him."

"All OK today, Althea?" asked the man. He had raven hairs, and clear blue eyes. He wore a light crystal armor.

"All OK, Roland. Learned any spell?" asked her. She also had shining blue eyes, deep as the sky.

"Well no, but..."

A sudden explosion startled them. "UAAAAAAH AH AH AH! JUST DIE ALREADY!" shouted someone.

"Looks like a battle..." said Roland. "Let's do it."

Althea nodded and offered her hand. "May i have this dance?"

He gently kissed it. "Yes, milady..."

The clown shrugged off the spells that the Witches threw at him and blasted them off with a gesture of his hand. "Heee heee heee..." laughed, launching a globe of light that exploded and defeated the reinforcements.

"And now to find them..." said him. "Hm? Intense Esper magic... Alex is surely a skilled healer to bring her back so fast..." But instead of his girl popping out, he saw Roland as a Fire Master and Althea as the White Flame lunging at him. He summoned Barrier and grinned.

**BGM: The Furious Battle (FFIV)**

"Oh, i see... An Esper..." whispered. "This makes two of you!"

"IGNEOS!" shouted Roland, summoning a fiery blade. That had no effect whatsoever, thanks to his enemy being the God of Magic.

He let out a crazed laugh, and shot a giant icicle at them. "BLIZZAGA!"

"IGNES BLAZE!" shouted Althea, nullifying the clown's spell and putting a serious dent in his Barrier with an explosion.

"Esper magic to boot... Nice..." said him.

"Just who are you?" asked Roland. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because our little friend here happens to be my objective... And i will not back down! I WILL TAKE HER!"

"He's insane!" said Althea, stopping another Blizzaga. "We're going to use our ace in the hole!"

"That, right?"

"Yes... That."

They grabbed each other's hands. "Ready?" asked Roland, his aura intensifying and charging up with flames.

"Ready!" said Althea, her canines growing slightly and her expression becoming more feral.

"Such marvelous magic..." said the clown. "Shoot it, come on!"

He casted another Barrier, and started powering up as well.

"From flames we come..." chanted Roland.

"And to flames we will return." finished Althea.

"BURN WITH THE PASSION OF OUR HEARTS! PHOENIX INFERNO!" they shouted, causing the surroundings to be engulfed in a flame hot enough to burn even pure Adamantite. The clown didn't expect this however, and his Barrier did nothing against the purest fire.

Seeing him on the ground, motionless, the two smiled at each other. But when they saw him rising again, they resumed battle stance.

"How is he not dead yet?" said Roland.

"I'll teach you..." said the clown. "I'll teach you..."

"What?" taunted Althea. "To lose?"

"No, my little Esper. I'll teach you TO BOW DOWN BEFORE YOUR GOD! HAVOC WING!" barked him, doing a sommersault and trying to impale the two with his wings. However, they dodged and threw a double fireball at him.

"God of what?" taunted again Althea. "Ridiculousness?"

"YOU BRAT!" shouted him, pointing his finger. "THUNDAJA!"

A barrage of lightning bolts hit the two, making them fall on their knees.

"What was that spell..." muttered Roland. He stood up and slashed at the clown, that summoned a Protega and parried the attack. "Just who are you?" asked upon bouncing back.

"Me? I'm the one who give magic to the world... I'm the one that will create his perfect dimension! I'M THE GOD OF MAGIC! MY NAME IS KEFKA PALAZZO! AND YOU WILL REMEMBER IT!"

Althea didn't waste time, and bolted forward. She nailed at Kefka's face, nearly gouging his eyes out. He roared in pain and backed off, covering his face. He stared at his hands. "Blood... MY blood..."

He let loose an explosion of pure magic, knocking the two on the ground.

"YOU BRAT!" shouted, smacking them with a shockwave. "I HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE YOU!" He smacked them with multiple shockwaves at once, and threw in some ethereal blades to make them suffer. "BOW, INFERIOR BEING!" shouted, smashing Roland in the ground. "And you, Esper..."

"I'm not an Esper... You psychopath..." whispered Althea as Kefka held her for the neck. "What's an Esper... anyway? I'm... a Fiend, not... an Esper..."

"Then you will be my little Fiend!" said Kefka, summoning a Portal.

"I... Will...Not..."said Roland, slowly standing up. "Allow... It..."

"Still standing? Allow me to fully show you my power..." said the clown, raising a hand. Cruel irony, a hand hit him in that istant. "Taka thaz!" said it, making Kefka raise an eyebrow. "So _you _are Master Hand? I'll show you what i will..." But Crazy didn't make him finish his monologue and swiftly snatched Althea, picked Roland up and fled. "Sae ya lodzer!" taunted, entering a Portal. Kefka stood there for a good minute, then flared up. "NOBODY MAKES FUN OF MEEEEEEEEEEE!" shouted, blasting the surrounding kilometer into oblivion.

"Yeaaaaaaah!" said Crazy, flying through the Subspace. "I beazt dat lozer! I got wartiors! Mazta hatty foh thez!"

"Uhhh... Mister... Hand?" stuttered Althea. "Can you... Bring us back?"

"No can do, soddy. Me not Mizto Hand. Me Crazy Hand. We gojimg to Smhazh Magzion, to medt wigz Mazta."

"Do you have the slightest idea of _what _he's saying?" asked Roland.

"Unfortunately not... But i'm not scared, strangely..." replied Althea.

Upon traversing another Portal, the two saw a mansion. "We're going in that house?" asked Roland.

"Yuk. Imzide, teh Smhazh Borzerz. Me ang Mazta esx plain evegykint."

"I think he said he will explain everything once we are inside." said Althea.

Crazy dropped them in the courtyard and flew off.

"What awaits inside?"

"Well, only one way to find out..."

-?-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" shouted Kefka, stomping.

"Defeated, eh? I know how it looks like." said the masked man.

"SHUT UP, ALEX!" shouted again Kefka. "THEY ONLY GOT LUCKY!"

"Got lucky to defeat a loser like you? Like that?" hissed Sephiroth. "At least _I _had the brains to take someone back."

"Yeah, katana guy's right." said Morden. "You are a cretin."

"SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" shouted Kefka, summoning a firestorm. When he stopped, the others were all unfazed. "Sorry man." said Alex, dusting his hands. "You all OK with this?"

"Yeah." said Lokes. His followers nodded.

"I concur..." said the one with the turban. "I, Darksol, will _not _stand with someone so pathetic as you!"

"Kefka... You were the most useless of Chaos' side... And you are the most useless villain of this reunion. You deserve to return with the utter trash." said cruelly Sephiroth. Kefka again summoned a firestorm, but this time Sephiroth slashed him, so fast he didn't even move. "Goodbye, crazed abomination... And thanks for your plan... We will take good care of it..." hissed him as the body of Kefka fell to the ground.

"You aren't a god, _I am_."

-Smash Mansion-

Upon knocking to the door, Roland was greeted by a cloaked man, with long blonde hairs. "Sorry newcomers, but we're busy."

"Waghit Mark! Tgey frieghms!" said Crazy Hand.

"Friends?" asked Mark. "Oh well. Come in."

There was much confusion in the room, that was sure. "What... Happened?" asked Althea to a redhead Lord passing by.

"Well, let's just say that a girl alone blasted half of us Smashers." replied him, returning to do his thing.

"Smashers?" asked Roland.

"I think they call themselves like this..." said Althea. "Crazy said ' Smhazh Borzerz', and too mentioned 'Mazta'... Smash Brothers... So they must be the Smashers."

"Right, young lady." said a voice, and the two turned around. They saw another giant hand, that gently put a girl on the ground. "I need her to get checked. Mario!" said the hand. "Go fetch Doc!"

"Okie-dokie!" said Mario, running away.

"So... Are you the head here?" said Roland. "And why do you talk normally now?"

"Well, i'm not Crazy, nor a Head... I'm a Hand. My name is Master Right Hand. Honored to meet two heroes of their world. You see, here we gather the strongest of all the warriors of the entire Universe to give them an opportunity to become stronger, and to become the best of all. But now, we need special persons... And you might be the very ones."

"We already know we are special, thank you." said Althea.

"But" added Mark "I think Master needs some Chosen from other worlds... To wield the legendary weapons to defeat this evil conspiracy?"

"...Yes." said Master Hand.

"No, i totally didn't hack my way into Garth's computer..." said Mark. "It's because i'm a Strategist, the best of them all."

-Meanwhile, in Garth's house-

"WHO THE F-beep-K HACKED MY STORY! I mean, look at this! Mark that does total wreckage from the get-go! Come on, it totally lacks the canonical stage where the hero fails miserably and reconsiders his life! It even lacks the mandatory hot springs scene! Come on! And what's this? Garth sukz Mark 4evah?"

-Smash Mansion-

Mark whistled innocently, while the other two fell back anime style.

"Hey, where's the one that-a needs checking?" said Doc. He was very similar to Mario, but he got chestnut hair and was dressed as... A doctor.

_**-Doctor Mario-**_

"Here." said Mark, pointing at the girl. Doc then felt her pulse. "Good, she seems-a healthy." He turned to Master. "Let-a her sleep for a while." Then he returned in the other room to care for the wounded.

"But when she awakens... Fiora!"

"Yeah Mark?" said her.

"Watch over this girl, and be sure that she doesn't freak out."

Fiora picked her up, and gave a nod to the other two. "Well met." And left.

Put the girl on Lumina's bed, Fiora sat at her side. _She seems SO brave. What happened, to make Master Hand rescue her from her world?_

She stirred. "Uhhhhhhn... Where... Am i?" Seeing Fiora, she freaked out. "Ahhh!"

"Calm down, you're in a safe place." said Fiora. "What's your name?"

"Where's Ein? The others? Where am i?" asked the girl, really frightened.

"The Smash Mansion. You were rescued by our chief. It's a miracle you got here in the first place, you may as well adapt. Don't worry, we will settle that, and maybe welcome you as a Newcomer."

"Newcomer? Smash what? Am i dead?"

"No... You are as healthy as i'll ever be."

"But... Who are you?"

Fiora smiled. "I'm Fiora, a Dragoness. I came here seeking friends... Want to become my first here? I'll help you too."

"I'm Fia. Nice to meet you!" said her as Mark came in the room.

"Good, you're not razing the mansion. Naga, the other one gave us SO MUCH trouble. I mean, she oneshotted Link."

"That one, yeah?" asked Fiora. "I heard that she's been cared for."

"You mean, she's not bad?"

"No... She was being mind controlled."

**Cue: Destiny (Riviera)**

Fia looked away. "I will help. Her captor also took my companions. I don't honestly care who are you... I honestly don't care for what i will do... For what _you_ will do... But i'm with you. To the bitter end."

Mark smiled widely. "It began like this, you know...Welcome aboard, Fia." said, gently shaking her hand.

_**-Fia joined the party!-**_

"Maybe as well make acquaintances with the other two." said Fiora. "They seemed OK to me."

"They should be at the main hall." said Mark, walking there.

Along the way, he got face to face with Robin, fuming angry.

"Get outta my way." said, roughly shoving a grinning Mark. _Gotta learn how the loss burns, bro. Can't always win._

Finally reaching the main hall, he met with Roy. "All fixed up?"

"Yeah, got us a boatload of work, but Ganondorf and Marth are OK."

"And what of the new guys? Are they frightened?"

"No, they're just now doing something for Master. Though the girl can't seem to adjust." said Roy just as a warm gust made their capes flutter. "Hm? A Fire aura? But it seemed more like fire magic..."

"A mix of both." added Mark. "It's like when you use a Dragonstone."

"Yes, but seems more like magic." said Roy, walking towards a door. "Pure fire magic... Interesting... Mark, come here."

He did so, and basked in the warmth. "Ahhh... Pure Mana... The best for a Manakete... Especially for the Wind ones..."

He grasped his medallion and morphed. **"Tell the others not to disturb me, OK son?" **said, curling to a ball.

"I'm not YOUR son, but OK uncle..." replied Roy, writing on a sign and putting it at Mark's side. It read:

**Bad, bad Dragon here! Don't awake him**

**or you'll end up as his dinner!**

**-Roy-**

-In the adjacent room...-

"Can you do it again?" said Master Hand. "I didn't see it correctly."

"Ok, but this time... Can we NOT do it in its entirety?" asked Althea, blushing heavily. She reverted back as a Trainee.

"No, ya gotza do et copmentely!" said Crazy, holding a camera. "Thez govez ta Tytuvve isntamtry!"

"Crazy, not on TheyTube! We gotta keep their privacy! Not to mention they will censore it immediately."

"...Let's just do it." said Roland.

Althea nodded. She braced and released her magic, making her clothes burn (She blushed again). Roland, meanwhile, held his sword horizontally. He ran a hand over the blade, and it began to shine. "I need you close..."

Althea was engulfed in white fire, that took the place of her clothes. Her hairs also changed colors, now being blonde. "My bride, lend me thy power!" said again Roland, raising the sword. He approached Althea, and kissed her. "Engage: White Fire!" they shouted together, being enveloped in their aura. Roland's hairs became white, his eyes red, and his light armor became a full suit. He raised his sword pridefully. "Ready, Flare Witch!"

"Ready, Fire Master!" said Althea, giving a thumbs-up.

"Good, good. THIS is a true demonstration of power!" said Master Hand.

-Meanwhile, outside...-

"Ahhh... Another wave of pure magic... How wonderful..."

The green haired girl walked towards the source. She saw a green dragon sleeping next to the door that seemed to irradiate the magic. "What is it?" said, reading the sign. "Bad? Come on, it seems good enough..."

Against her will, she began to morph again. "The heck?" said, sniffing the aura. "It's Esper magic!"

She began to feel sleepy. Yawning, she leant on the dragon.

"Nighty night..." whispered, falling asleep in her Esper form.

_"Ahhhhhh... Nothing is better than a good aura to recharge my power..."_

_Mark was relaxing peacefully in his dream, where he was on a hill in Pherae. He basked in the sunlight, where he opened his wings. "Fill me up, Mana waves... I need it for my techniques..."_

_Suddently, the world began to disappear. "Not another nightmare..."_

_It wasn't a nightmare. Instead, he found himself on the Final Destination. The girl that he fought was also there, looking at her surroundings._

_She was in her Trance form._

**Cue: Terra's theme (FFVI)**

_"You..." said Mark. "Why are you here?"_

_She flinched. "Ah? Y-You? Who are you?" asked._

_"Me? I'm Mark."_

_"Mark? Then i must... Thank you. By defeating me, you freed me."_

_"Nothin' at all for it was my duty. I came here to recharge my Mana."_

_"So did i... Mind if i sleep on you?"_

_"Not really. Though Fiora might slap us around a bit..."_

_"Fiora?"_

_"My... Companion. But, tell me about you. What's your name?"_

_"I'm Terra... And i need to crash the head of some psychopathic clown."_

_"Oh yes? We ought to work together then. Not as this, you know." said the Dragon, shrinking. He returned to his human form. "But as this."_

_Terra focused her thoughts. She returned in her normal human form too. "I... I'm not evil... Will the others accept me? After what i've done?" said sadly._

_Mark patted her shoulder. "I'll help you, Terra. I understand you. All the people i encounter don't like dragons for... Some reason..." __He hugged her. "You're not alone in this. Remember it."_

_She silently cried on his shoulder. Mark continued to pat her head._

_"They'll accept you. I'll make reality out of it."_

_She nodded. "Thanks Mark. I'll follow you, no matter what!"_

_**-Terra joined the party!-**_

_Mark could feel his own aura now. "I think it's enough." said. "I'm full."_

_"I'm too." added Terra. "Let's awaken already."_

_Everything began to disappear. "See ya on the other side." said Mark._

"Mark, what the f-beep-k are YOU doing here?"

Ike was looking at them with a puzzled face. "I mean, didn't you have a wife already or something? And you, didn't you just want to thank him?"

Mark opened his eyes and saw Terra dangerously close to his face. He let out a yelp, going to a sitting position. He saw the sign. "Roy..." said, shaking his head. "Ok Ike, i honestly didn't do anything. She came here by herself, i swear it."

Ike gave Mark a thumbs up. "Go for her champ, she's HOT!" said, walking away...

**-SMAAAAAAASH!-**

Ike was smashed in the wall headfirst two steps later.

Terra woke up, and upon seeing Mark blushed a bit. "You're even more handsome in person, you know?"

"Oh come on, i already have a love interest." said Mark. "Someone you oughta know, right now."

"Let's go then..." said Terra, following him.

-End of Chapter-

* * *

**Crazy: &R&!**

**Master: He says: 'R&R'.**


End file.
